Zaeed Massani/Unique dialogue
On occasion when Zaeed is in the squad, he will engage in conversations unique to him. Unique Dialogue Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Zaeed will voice his opinions. *On Omega: **When Shepard first meets Zaeed and hears about his unsettled mission, Zaeed says he wants it out of the way so they can concentrate on being "big goddamn heroes," likely a reference to the TV series Firefly. **When Shepard regains consciousness on the lower level of Afterlife after being poisoned by Forvan, Zaeed tells the Commander to "walk it off" and that "a little poison never hurt anyone." **During Dossier: Archangel: ***When trying to talk Jonn Whitson out of applying as a freelancer, Jonn argues he knows how to use a gun. Zaeed retorts that the kid knows enough to get himself killed. ***At Kima District, Zaeed recognizes the Blue Suns boss, Tarak, in charge of the operation to kill Archangel. The pair exchange acerbic barbs and Zaeed's prompting sheds some details about Archangel's actions against Tarak. Zaeed's presence softens Tarak's attitude enough to have them politely deferred to his assistant for any further information. *On Purgatory, when Warden Kuril claims bounty hunters aren't dependable, Zaeed exclaims he's not hiring the right ones. *On Korlus: **When the shore party comes across the Wounded Merc, Zaeed orders him to "suck it up", also commenting that he has seen worse injuries. When Shepard ends the conversation by telling the mercenary to "find a shady spot, before he bleeds out," Zaeed observes the mercenary "just about pissed himself." **When the Tank-Grown Krogan moves a large metal panel out of the way to allow the party to pass, Zaeed is unimpressed: "Yeah, yeah. Krogans are strong. We get it." Later, he puts in an intimidating "You got a problem?" if the krogan is asked to accompany them but declines. **If Rana Thanoptis is talked to, when she leaves without incident Zaeed believes it will bite Shepard in the ass someday. **If Kasumi is brought to Okeer's laboratory with Zaeed, when Okeer declares it's time he be taken out of there Zaeed tells him what the team thinks: "We're not here to help you, jackass. We're here about the Collectors." *During Jacob's loyalty mission: **After listening to the VI's report on neural decay, Jacob supposes the neural decay must have affected his father. Zaeed opines he's probably chewing on the walls after so long. **On first arriving at the all-female camp, Zaeed supposes they don't look hostile but they're "wearing enemy colors." He has no clue but notices the lack of men if asked about any differences, or he remembers the beach woman's warnings that the exiled ones came back as hunters. **If Shepard suggests leaving Ronald Taylor behind to see what the hunters will do to him, Zaeed laughs and claims he "kind of wants to find out." *In Tali's recruitment mission, during the introduction of the Geth Colossus Zaeed shouts "Son of a bitch! Move!" *On Illium, during Samara's recruitment mission: **In the first meeting with Detective Anaya, after Shepard tells her to disobey suicidal orders, Zaeed snarks they should talk about hazard pay the next time Shepard walks them into certain death. ***If the other party member speaks first, Zaeed responds that, best he can figure, Shepard sets the team up against impossible odds twice a day. **In the encounter with Elnora, Zaeed eyes her Eclipse uniform and orders her to turn around and face the wall. **After coming across Niftu Cal: ***Zaeed asks if Shepard wants him to kneecap the drugged-out volus so he doesn't follow the squad around. ***If Shepard encourages Niftu Cal to kill Wasea, Zaeed remarks at the end that it serves him right. If Shepard instead prevents Niftu from joining the fight, Zaeed bids the volus good night: "Sleep well, you deluded jackass." *On the Citadel: **When questioning Avina about the Reapers, Zaeed lets his cynicism loose. "So, the Council's lying -- there's a shock. Why spook people with the damn Reapers when you can blame everything on the geth?" **While doing Citadel: Found Forged ID, Shepard's human party members while conversing with the asari will have something to say if the following conditions are met: 1) The Council was abandoned in Mass Effect, 2) Shepard chooses the "If no one else will, yes" line, and 3) Shepard apologizes upon talking to the asari again. When Kalara Tomi starts taking offense at human attitudes again Zaeed finally snaps and dares her: "Look me in the eye, and say that again." *On the Reaper IFF mission: **Near the beginning of the mission when coming across the second set of mutilated corpses Zaeed reacts with: "What the hell? Did the geth do this?" **When the husks are sniped by an unseen attacker Zaeed will exclaim "Sniper!" and then state "Whoever took out these geth sic knows what he's doing." **At the end of the mission the squad debates as to whether to take the geth sniper with them. Zaeed favors taking the geth because it would make a good trophy. *At the beginning of Legion's loyalty mission, Zaeed dismisses the idea of rewriting the heretics out of hand and favors the original plan of blowing them out of the sky. If Shepard advises Legion not to apply organic morality to the current situation, Legion considers the thought "logical" and Zaeed couldn't agree more: "The geth says to kill the geth. That's all I need to hear." *During the Suicide Mission: **If Zaeed is chosen to lead the second diversion squad, he ends up dying after being hit by a Collector attack. His final words are: "Too many of them. Shields couldn't hold up. Figured it might end something like this." **Zaeed supports saving the Collector Base, believing that a weapon should be used when given freely, not complained about how dirty it is. *If Zaeed is brought onto the Shadow Broker Base, the Shadow Broker thanks Liara for bringing Mr. Massani to him, as the Blue Suns have placed a generous bounty on Zaeed's head. Talk to Squad Mate Ashore *Citadel: At Rodam Expeditions, after seeing a big gun exhibited in the shop, Zaeed recalls how he and a group of mercenaries once worked to take down a krogan armed with a weapon like it. The krogan managed to kill most of the mercenaries, leading Zaeed to admire the gun. *Illium: At the security station, Zaeed recalls how easy corporate security is, but claims it's not worth it. He needs the challenge of mercenary work. *Omega: At the bar in Afterlife Club, Zaeed recalls how one of his friends was once killed in a bar fight. He believes all bars are dangerous and violent places. *Tuchanka: **At the varren fighting ring, Zaeed comments on the nature of dog fighting, lamenting the absence of a real bookie (citing the lack of the "human element"). He would place a bet on the "dumb-looking, ugly one," as according to him, slow dogs always fight harder. **Upon initiating dialogue with Urz if he has been wounded in a pit fight, Zaeed suggests sending him back out to fight and to bet against him, claiming Shepard will make a fortune. Shipboard Zaeed does not have a dialogue selection wheel when spoken with on the ship, and will instead say things to the commander when interacted with. He will also comment on items in his hold as if they were "Talk To" locations. *''Rifle'': Zaeed recalls fond memories of his old assault rifle "Jessie" (an M-8 Avenger) if the battered item on the table is inspected. He reveals an almost unhealthy attraction to the rifle as more and more stories gradually open up about it. In one instance he remarks he would "give up every weapon owns for one more mission with that shitty old rifle." He retired the rifle in around 2180, but during "her" service lifetime Zaeed has never had to re-sight Jessie once. Zaeed once cut through a hundred batarian mooks without ever ejecting a clip: indeed, Zaeed calls Jessie his "lucky charm" and even brags how "more men have been killed by that gun than died in the Skyllian Blitz." *''Ship Model'': According to Zaeed, his first "suicide mission" was to lead a squad of five other men to take down a turian frigate, the Verrikan, from the inside, their equipment being whatever they brought themselves. The mission was a success, though every other member in the squad died, Zaeed himself being the only survivor. He notes it was all worth it just to watch the ship crash down to the planet's surface. *''Blood Pack Helmet'': Zaeed recounts how he pried the helmet off the former Blood Pack leader of Omega himself and kept it as a reward. In 2168, the krogan Gesark tried to hijack a freighter Zaeed was hitching a ride on. Big mistake, as Zaeed challenged him to a one-on-one duel. He made the krogan watch helplessly after taking out Gesark's legs during the duel as he continued to wipe out the rest of the Blood Pack squad, and the look on the krogan's face made the helmet worthy of keeping as a memento. *Zaeed expresses surprise that he and Shepard are currently working with Cerberus, given their past with them. He has killed over 50 Cerberus operatives and muses how the Illusive Man "must be big on forgiveness." *Zaeed admits to a grudging respect for the hanar after he was ambushed and nearly strangled to death by one. He wore a neck brace for weeks to cover up the injury. *At one time, Zaeed and a group of mercenaries once had to take out a gun nest on Vatar. One group member had the "bright idea" of kidnapping a local girl, strapping grenades to her and letting her seduce the gun nest crew. She got in, the shooting stopped, but the grenades never went off. Zaeed's group managed to sneak past, but they never learned what had happened to the girl. *Zaeed postulates that no matter who they are, anyone with a gun to their head will submit to their captor. The only kinds of people exempt from this are professional killers and psychopaths, and Zaeed acknowledges how most people can't tell the difference. *Zaeed advises the Commander not to smoke, citing an unusual health risk. He recalls an incident where a young arms dealer, about half of Shepard's age, blew himself sky high while he carelessly threw a cigarette butt near some explosives. *Zaeed once had a relationship with an asari until she sold him out to the Blood Pack. *If a knife is stuck in a krogan's head just right, the krogan's head plate can be severed away. Zaeed claims it is the best way to intimidate a krogan: the mere threat of it "drives 'em mad." *Zaeed was shadowing a rookie once during a mission to an Eclipse base on Taitus. He deemed the rookie a good kid but had no combat skills. On the way down, the rookie threw up in his helmet and with all the stuff sloshing around, the others thought he'd been shot in the head. Zaeed later learned that he went back to the Alliance and is now a governor. *Batarian prisons according to Zaeed are places where people unable to be sold into slavery are dumped. Inmates only have two choices: kill themselves or anyone between them and the exit. *Batarian scorched-earth policies eclipse Zaeed's own, as according to him, while krogan would break their enemy's face and kill their family the batarians will turn an entire planet into a glass parking lot without a second thought. *Provided that Mordin Solus is recruited into the team, Zaeed recalls he once knew and worked with a very skilled salarian tech specialist. Zaeed mentions having to kill him eventually for a job, since the salarian went to work for the Eclipse. Mordin reminds him of that salarian. *After Archangel's recruitment mission Zaeed remarks on how Shepard knew Archangel from before. He never saw the point in wanting Archangel killed as they both wanted the same thing - lots of mercenaries dead. Zaeed's impressed at Archangel's survival and sniper skills despite the huge numbers of mercs after him. *After Jack's recruitment mission Zaeed is suitably impressed at her abilities. He muses how he could have used a "destructive little bitch" like her on a previous job of his where he and his team were dropped into the Krogan DMZ in 2175. The mercs took out a lot of krogan, but also lost too many of their own. *After the mission on Horizon Zaeed deems the fight a tough one, unable to relate his experiences fighting slavers and kidnapping rings with the Collector operations. He remembers an incident about an eight year old girl who was kidnapped from a colony in the Skepsis system. Apparently, she outfought her abductors and was well on her way to Omega before being picked up by Zaeed and his men. He muses she wouldn't have stood a chance on Horizon. *After the Collector Ship mission, Zaeed realizes how high above his pay grade the situation is. As he's used to putting down rebellions or other such merc work, the recent galaxy-shaking revelations make all the local conflicts seem insignificant. *Zaeed has things to say at the conclusion of his own loyalty mission: **If Vido died at the expense of the workers, Zaeed claims killing him solved problems other than his own. He assures Shepard they did the right thing even if it did not look like it. **If the workers were rescued, he vents some residual anger at Shepard over losing a chance at Vido. He puts it behind him if he was persuaded enough in the mission, or he angrily remarks it wouldn't take him another twenty years of tracking if otherwise. *After Grunt's loyalty mission, if the thresher maw was killed, Zaeed is impressed and admits to never taking down one on foot before. Standard procedure when encountering one, according to him, is to "run the hell away." *Zaeed relates another of his jobs after Jacob's loyalty mission. He once had to destroy a batarian camp similar to the one run by Ronald Taylor, and its despot ruler was proven a coward when shown who's really in charge. He doesn't blame Jacob's father, however, citing man's need to survive. *In the aftermath of the Normandy's crew's abduction by the Collectors, Zaeed thinks Joker did a good job "for a kid with glass bones". He claims would've fared worse in Joker's place. Zaeed also muses Joker should've come down to his room to get a real weapon. Spontaneous Sometimes Zaeed will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. *In combat, Zaeed occasionally shouts, "Sit down!" or "This'll put 'em down!" after firing a Concussive Shot. *After a firefight at Kokomo Plaza during Mordin's recruitment, Zaeed reports on the Blue Suns losing a lot of turf and he likes it. *On Korlus: **Upon landing, Jedore can be heard over the PA system. Zaeed sarcastically comments about her "canned orders over loudspeaker", calling them "classy." **When the Tank-Bred Krogan removes the obstruction to the next area, on entering the room Zaeed takes in the lack of maneuvering space and tells the team to keep it together. **On engaging in combat with a talkative Jedore, Zaeed gets fed up: "Someone shut that bitch up!" **Once the final battle has concluded, Zaeed sarcastically deems the situation getting "better" upon hearing the blaring alarms. *On Jack's recruitment mission, upon seeing the prisoner beaten Zaeed muses that nobody walks away from torture unchanged, not the subject nor the torturer. He also claims he never found torture worth the price. *On Pragia, when Zaeed sees the experiments at the Teltin Facility he admits doing a lot of bad stuff in his day but draws the line at harming children. *On 2175 Aeia: **After defeating the first group of hunters Zaeed observes thus: "That's not neural decay. That's just nuts." **When the LOKI Mechs at the female camp have been dealt with, Zaeed expresses his disgust at the situation. "Any CO who'd do this to his own men is asking for a knife in his spine." *On Haestrom, after encountering the Geth Colossus, Zaeed lets Shepard know he gets paid extra for anti-armor duty. *On the Derelict Reaper: **When an unidentified sniper snipes the two husks from out of sight, Zaeed erroneously identifies the husks as "geth": "Whoever took out these geth knows what he's doing." **After seeing dragon's teeth inside the long-dead Reaper, the team may touch upon the origins of the device. Zaeed would bet smart money on Reaper tech. Category:Unique dialogue